


Multitude of Sins

by edgarallanrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Castiel, Poetry, post-season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kisses the juncture in between your shoulder blades that would have once held your wings. </p><p>You shiver. </p><p>Sometimes, you still imagine you feel the weight of them; pulling back from your shoulders and hunching over your spine.<br/>Just because the weight's imaginary now doesn't mean you feel it any less. In fact, it's never been heavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitude of Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Multitude of sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543116) by [mivky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky)



> Title (lovingly) stolen from bible verse 1 Peter 4:8  
> "Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins."  
> 

He kisses the juncture in between your shoulder blades that would have once held your wings. 

  
You shiver. 

  
Sometimes, you still imagine you feel the weight of them; pulling back from your shoulders and hunching over your spine.   
Just because the weight's imaginary now doesn't mean you feel it any less. In fact, it's never been heavier. 

  
He traces a finger down your spine. 

  
Your arms erupt in goose bumps at the sensation. You smile. It's the human equivalent of the angelic reaction of feathers being raised and fluffed.   
This feeling doesn't confuse you as much. It is joy, satisfaction, and intimacy.   
He climbs up the bed to cover your body with his own; pressing his lips to the side of your jaw and...

  
Oh

  
This is new. This is heat. There are chemical reactions taking place inside your body now that you have no frame of reference for.   
This is more adrenaline than battle.   
More powerful than flight and  
Hotter than hellfire 

  
He flips you over, face to face, and whispers gentle encouragement into your ear as he maps your body using nothing but his fingertips. 

  
There's an incomparable reaction to this ministration as well.   
You had never loved your Father the way you love this man.   
But, surely, this is love?

  
You tell him as much and he laughs, a deep rumble of affection. He takes both of your hands into his and lines up his hips with yours before answering. 

  
"Oh, it's love, angel. There's all kinds of love out there. You're just used to the kind that makes you righteous. This is the kind that makes you sin." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fandom poetry, so I have no idea how this happened. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me on the tumblrverse as [edgarallanrose](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -KS


End file.
